Talk:Rusty Cage (2)/@comment-5360519-20120808063720
I do feel bad for Cam, he is obviously really stressed out and unhappy, and my heart goes out to him, but I feel like he handled the situation in one of the worst ways possible. And as mad as I would like to be with him for doing this and then lying to Maya about it, I can't be because this is the first time he's been happy and I like him better that way. And as cute as sad Cam and Maya are together, happy Cam and Maya are at least twice as cute. This episode really showed how much of a sweetheart Maya is, with how worried she got about Cam after she didn't see him after the hockey game and the little pep talk she gave to him in his room. This episode not only showed how much Maya cares for Cam but also how much Cam cares for Maya. As stupid as it was for him purposefully break his arm, he only did it so that he could stop playing hockey and be happy and stay with Maya. I don't approve of how he went about this but as far as good intentions go, he passes. I was really proud of K.C. this episode. He was so unselfish and just all about protecting his mom. The conversation between him and Jenna before he left was very sweet and the group hug just piled on to the sweetness. This really was a bittersweet departure for K.C. On the one hand, it is very sad to see him leave but on the other he had to do what was right for his family. And he made the right choice for sure but this all seemed a little rushed to me. This was the kind of story that could have been amazing had they let it have just a little more time to develop or at the very least been given the spot light. K.C. deserved a better exit than this and because of this we had better bee seeing him again on this show. But I did still really like this and all I could think as he was leaving was Oh no K.C. come back to us. He will definitely be missed. As far as the Fiona plot goes, I didn't hate it, I didn't love it, and I am confident that next week I won't remember it. I also made me like Fiona a little less as well. I mean really, Fiona honey you're an adult and you are still whining about cleaning up after yourself. I know she's lived a priviledged life but this was ridiculous. On the upside, it is really fun to see Drew and Fiona becoming friends and Fiona putting her old hair down Drew's shirt was sorta funny. The interesting part of this plot seems to be with Imogen, though she was only on screen for like two seconds. I feel like the reason Fiona was being so annoying this episode is because she doesn't want Imogen to come to her house while it was completely wrecked and Imogen won't let them hang out at her house. And it makes me wonder why is that and what's going on with her? I really hope that we get to see more of Imogen soon. I hope the rest of this season is at least as good as this episode. This was an overall good episode and by far one of the best this season.